


Birds of a Feather, or Love on the Wing

by Tanista



Series: Ad Astra [9]
Category: MacGyver (TV 1985), Stargate SG-1
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Dreams, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Pregnancy, Romance, Stealth Crossover of a sort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-24 01:41:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30064713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tanista/pseuds/Tanista
Summary: Daniel's the lucky recipient of Becky's rather interesting dreams while pregnant, including one featuring a certain Winged Warrior.
Relationships: Daniel Jackson/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Ad Astra [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1271780





	Birds of a Feather, or Love on the Wing

**Author's Note:**

> Because I couldn't see pictures of Michael Shanks as Carter Hall alias Hawkman and not get inspiration regarding a certain handsome archaeologist in my AU 'verse. 
> 
> Takes place after Ch. 32 in Language of Love.

"Oh, my Winged Wonder! Take me away!"

Daniel's eyes widen at the low moan accompanying Becky's words and glances over at his wife. Deep asleep, her body writhing on top of the sheets, the swell of her abdomen just rounding the drape of the faded t-shirt covering her body.

She moans again and he winces. Barely in the second trimester and she's having another one of _those_ dreams. She's liable to wear him out before too long.

Sam and Janet must be at this stage themselves, considering all three managed to get pregnant more or less around the same time. No wonder Jack and Mac are looking both exhausted and pleased with themselves.

He sets his journal aside and gently nudges her shoulder. "Um, Becky?"

No answer. He tries again, slightly harder this time.

She startles awake, blinking at him. "Oh, um. Hey. Did I fall asleep or something?"

"A while back. Bad dream?"

"Um, no. It was- well, rather interesting. About you. Sort of." She drops her eyes, a flush travelling all the way down from her face to under the collar of the t-shirt.

"Really? What was it about?"

She hesitates, licking her lips in such a way that makes him swallow and will self-control to a certain part of his anatomy. "You really wanna know?"

"Sure. Fire ahead." At least it isn't one of the nightmares she used to have.

"Well, you were dressed in the strangest outfit I've ever seen, and to be honest one of the sexiest. Boots and tight leather pants, a breastplate with some kind of harness on top and a bird design in the center. A winged helmet with a beak for a nosepiece and heavy brows over the eyeholes. Your arms were bare except for leather vambraces. Also you carried a mace and a sword and judging by the wear and tear you knew exactly how to use them. Pretty impressive wingspan, sooty black with lots of feathers. You could really fly, too."

"I was a bird?" For some reason he can't quite picture it.

"A Bird-man, actually. A warrior. You know, like one of those superheroes in the comic books?"

"To be honest I never read any as a kid. Did you also have wings?"

"Now that you mention it I don't remember. You didn't say much but you did smile at me and let me touch you, like this," skimming her fingertips up and down his arms, lingering more than once around the moles on his upper right shoulder which for some reason she finds fascinating. "You even seemed to enjoy it."

A laugh escapes his lips at the absurdity of it all. Him, a superhero? Not damned likely.

While he did help save the world as part of SG-1in his own eyes he's still just a geek. Which is fine with him.

Becky quirks an eyebrow. "What's so funny?"

"Only the idea of me as a warrior with wings. Kinda nuts, isn't it?"

"Not really. I thought you were attractive, in an unshaven, almost barbaric fashion. And your secret identity's an archaeologist with a connection to Ancient Egypt, which is ironic all things considered. Actually I think you'd make a pretty good superhero."

"Seriously?"

"Uh-huh. By day Dr. Daniel Jackson, mild-mannered archaeologist. By night the Winged Warrior, Scourge of the Skies!"

He groans. "You're insane."

"Takes one to know one," she smirks, then sobers. "Seriously, you really are my hero. You saved my life in Sidon, not to mention my sanity afterwards. I don't know how I can ever repay you."

"Oh, I can think of a few ways," lightly splaying a hand on her abdomen. "Giving birth to our fledgling, for one."

She flushes again and ducks her head, suddenly chagrined. "Forget I said anything, okay? My hormones are all over the place lately."

Four months into the pregnancy and she's as beautiful as ever. Or so he keeps reassuring her.

Lately her moods seem to alternate between brooding and despairing of her changing reflection in the mirror and ravenously amorous like now, a departure from her normal even-tempered state.

He can't see himself as a superhero but she does seem rather turned on by the notion. He promised himself in Atlantis to provide whatever she wanted or needed and he intends to make good on it.

He tilts her head back up, smiling into her eyes. "No, it's okay. I must admit the idea intrigues me. So if I were this...Bird-man, I think I'd suggest you touch me some more before I fly you off to my eyrie. "

"Mmm, if you insist." She flashes him a wicked grin, her hands smoothing over the planes and angles of his face, down his neck and along his shoulders, then tracing the curves of his pectorals. His body quivers at the trails of fire she's leaving in their wake. "You know, I all of a sudden I feel like nesting."

Daniel snorts at her deliberate pun then reaches for her. "Pretend we're at the eyrie now and I'm holding you like this, my wings reaching around both of us, tugging your body closer to mine. What happens next?"

"Oh, well, I think I'd start by doing this--" Reaching up to mouth at his neck, sucking and licking the skin.

He shivers, briefly wondering if she's possessed by some kind of sex-starved alien. She's never been this take-charge about their love life until recently, except that one time he returned from Kelowna. After kissing him senseless in the Gateroom she couldn't wait to pounce on him once they got back to their place, dragging him to the bedroom and having her way with him.

That was fun. Good thing she's in a similar mood now.

"Um, Becky?"

"Hmm?" Her tongue swirls along his ear and he gasps. "God, your skin is so delicious. I could taste it all day."

He's having trouble focusing on her words for the sensations flooding his body. "Um, are you sure we can still make love at this stage?"

She covers every inch of his chest with kisses, sending sparks of fire along his nerves and gathering in his loins. "Oh, yeah. According to Janet my libido's kicking into high gear now that I'm in the second trimester." Slips her hands inside his boxers, coaxing all manner of delicious shudders and moans. "Enjoy it while it lasts, my Naughty Archaeologist, my sexy Winged Wonder. For the next few months I intend to have you as often as possible. Got a problem with that?"

He shivers at the sheer desire shining in her eyes, exclusively for him.

Suddenly it no longer matters if she's under an alien influence or it's just a side effect of hormones running amok. He's gonna enjoy this wild, uninhibited side of his beloved for as long as it lasts.

"Not at all," sliding his hands along her body and paying special attention to her most sensitive areas, making her gasp and squirm in turn.

"Good," as their lips meet for a deep, erotic kiss.

The last of their sleepwear is removed and he drinks in the sight of her, in silent awe of how much she resembles the primitive female statues Neolithic cultures used for their veneration of the Earth Mother. Ever fertile, ready to nurture, full of boundless growth and potential.

His beloved glows in the lavender moonlight, radiant with health, carrying their child.

Magnificent. Breathtaking. A goddess.

_His_ goddess, to be exact.

He has no choice but to lose himself in the act of passionate, ecstatic worship. Utterly devoted to her pleasure, as she is to his.

Neither of them would have it any other way.

Afterwards they curl together in their nest of soft pillows, replete and content. His arm curves around her and their growing child-to-be, protecting them against all dangers.

"Sweet dreams, Bird-woman," Daniel croons. Slowly nuzzling into her hair as if preening. "Love you."

"Love you too, Bird-man." Becky murmurs, already half asleep.

He smiles, tucking a blanket over them like a heavy, comforting wing.

As lovers they call each other raven and hummingbird. Memories of the first time they met, long ago and far away in both space and time. Lasting symbols of their connection and the depth of their feelings for one another.

He's not about to tell her but he's had dreams similar to hers lately. Dreams of flying under his own power, fighting by her side and loving her throughout eternity. Though he wasn't sure of their significance before, the implications frankly unnerve him now.

It's probably wiser to just chalk it up as an active imagination on both their parts and leave well enough alone. But it might not be a bad idea to do some research on comic book superheroes and Ancient Egyptian myths about winged folk first. Just in case.

Doesn't matter now anyway. What does is in deep slumber, right beside him.

Hopefully he'll be the subject of many more of her exciting fantasies over the next few months.

He's looking forward to making each and every one of them come true.


End file.
